pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal
Description A crystal is a solid whose molecules (or atoms) are arranged in a repeating pattern. Crystals are made from fluids by phase change; usually the fluid is a liquid but snow is crystals precipitated from air. Crystallization can be by freezing from a simple fluid or from a solution. Sometimes pressure needs to be applied to a substance for crystals of it to form, for example diamond. Crystals are found naturally or can be made artificially. Different substances form different types of crystals. Elemental specifics # Most skills of this element require a touch with a ground, since crystals are (mostly) created from the ground. It's a great limit for fighters, especially these who are not far in training; # Each user, when creating their own crystals (not freezing liquids), has their own colour of crystals. For example, one has red crystals, the other - blue, the third - green, etc; obviously the colours can match, but every crystal creator has a unique "signature", the way the crystals are made, its shape, sometimes how it looks in general. The created crystals don't usually have any special feature (as, a user with red crystals can't make healing crystals, etc). Skill levels & abilities The following skills are about the created crystals. Some liquids can be crystallized even by starters. Starter level: The first and basic skill is a growth of crystals. Here the user learns how to create these from the ground (touch the ground, concentrate and see it come). It doesn't work 100%, and the crystals are rather tiny, can be easily smashed. Intermediate level: Since the growth is more or less learned, they can now make even walls to protect themselves, but the crystal walls aren't very big nor strong. They can change a form of crystals, break it with just a touch. Any kind of crystals. They can also start learning how to grow crystals on themselves. In rare cases, some discover crystal breath. Average level: All the previously levels' skills but stronger and more stable. Master level: With more experience, crystal users discover the ability to harden their own scales with the use of crystals. On master level they can create some kind of crystal armour to cover vital parts, deadly claws/spikes/blades, since their creations are strong enough to handle a lot of damage. The wall (barrier) is bigger and stronger as well. They can manipulate crystals, created of other liquids as well now. And make these out of thin air, too, though such crystals are small and thin as needles. Crystal breath is an optional skill. Usually it's breathed as a cloud of crystal dust, which solidifies anything it comes in contact with (to immobilize enemies, for example), BUT if it's inhaled... it's deadly. The creature dies from asphyxation as it can't breath with paralyzed/filled in lungs. Optionally the crystal dust can expand inside the body, tearing everything apart (tends to require a touch of the user). All crystal users are immune to crystal breath. The incomplete crystal fury: '''the user summons a lot of shooting crystals from the ground, which pierce everyone is a certain area. Optionally, before the shooting, a barrier can be summoned. ''Guardian level'': fully mastered skills. The created crystals are hard as diamonds. They can cover themselves by crystals completely, without any movement restriction. '''The (true) crystal fury: the user creates a crystal barrier; many spikes shoot from the ground and from the barrier, creating a criss-crossing deadly trap. Notes * Crystal users usually have something crystallized on their body (horns, tail weapon, claws, etc). Category:Elemental research Category:Earth branch